Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to advertising, and particularly to targeted advertising.
Description of the Related Art
Advertising on traditional media outlets such as television, radio, the World Wide Web (web), printed publications and public signage is often directed to a general audience and thus less valuable, or is provided to the potential consumer during times in which they are inclined to avoid the advertisements (e.g., by changing or muting the TV channel or radio station, clicking close on the web advertisement, turning the page in a printed publication, or just walking by a sign without noticing it). Also, the potential consumer often has no immediate incentive to view or listen to the advertisement and is therefore more inclined to avoid it if at all possible.